Adel Abdulhehim
| place_of_birth = Ghulja, China | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 293 | group = | alias = A'Del Abdu al-Hakim | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Refugee in Albania | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} and Taliban murderers. This enough money to take care of your family, your village, your tribe for the rest of your life. Pay for livestock and doctors and school books and housing for all your people."]] Adel Abdulhehim or Adel Abdul Hakim is a citizen of the People's Republic of China from the Uighur ethnic group who was held in extrajudicial detention in the United States-controlled Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 293. Joint Task Force Guantanamo counter-terrorism analysts report he was born on October 10, 1974, in Ghulja, Xinjiang. Abdulhehim was captured in late 2001, and detained as a suspected terrorist in Camp Delta where he was assigned detainee ID number 293. He is one of the 38 detainees whose Combatant Status Review Tribunal concluded he had not been an "illegal combatant" after all. Abdulhehim is one of approximately two dozen detainees from the Uighur ethnic group. According to an article distributed by the Associated Press, Abdulhehim, his compatriot Abu Baker Qassim, and eight others were moved from imprisonment at the main compound of Camp Delta to a less harsh imprisonment at Camp Iguana. A February 18, 2006 article in the Washington Times claimed that Abu Bakker Qassim and A'Del Abdu al-Hakim had received military training in Afghanistan.U.S. hit on human rights. Washington Times. 18 February 2006. Retrieved 30 April 2006. It reported they were not classified as "illegal combatants" because they intended to go home and employ their training against the Chinese government, and were released.Guantanamo Bay Detainees Classifed as "No Longer Enemy Combatants", Washington Post Some earlier reports had described them as economic refugees who were slowly working their way to Turkey. Bounty Hakim and Abu Bakker Qassim report they were sold to US forces by bounty hunters. : The information paper also identified him as "Muhammad Qadir". Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his tribunal. The memo listed the following allegations: The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript Abdulhehim chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a ten page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Seeking asylum In December 2005 Judge James Robertson reviewed the detention of Abu Bakker Qassim and A'Del Abdu al-Hakim.Judge Weighs Order to Release Two at Gitmo, Forbes, December 13, 2005 Robertson declared that their "indefinite imprisonment at Guantanamo Bay is unlawful," but also ruled on separation of powers grounds that he did not have the power to order their release into the United States.Two Guantanamo Detainees to Stay in Custody, New York Post, December 22, 2005 Qassim and Hakim immediately appealed. A February 18, 2006 article in the Washington Times reported that Abu Bakker Qassim and A'Del Abdu al-Hakim had received military training in Afghanistan.U.S. hit on human rights, Washington Times, February 18, 2006 It said they were not classified as "illegal combatants" because they intended to go home and employ their training against the Chinese government. Some earlier reports had described them as economic refugees, who were slowly working their way to Turkey. Press reports To the BBC Abdul Hakim said in January 2007 that "Albanian people are very welcoming and there are many Muslim brothers here".Guantanamo Uighurs' strange odyssey, BBC, January 11, 2007 However, in Albania Hakim was separated from his wife and their three children, as Albania did not permit family-reunification. In November 2007 he was granted a 4-day visa to Sweden, to lecture about human rights in Stockholm. Since his sister lived in Sweden, he applied for asylum there. However, in June 2008 the immigration authorities in Sweden announced that Hakim had been denied political asylum.Frisläppt Guantánamofånge utvisas, 19 juni 2008, Swedish State Broadcaster. On June 15, 2008 the McClatchy News Service published articles based on interviews with 66 former Guantanamo captives. McClatchy reporters interviewed Adel Abdulhehim. mirror mirror The McClatchy interview records his account of his "military training" in the Uyghur construction camp: References External links * Judge Asks Status of Gitmo Detainees, South Georgia Online, August 25, 2005 * Judge Weighs Order to Release Two at Gitmo, Forbes, December 13, 2005 * Guantánamo’s Uyghurs: stranded in Albania Andy Worthington * WORLD EXCLUSIVE: Former Guantánamo detainee seeks asylum in Sweden Andy Worthington * Bad News And Good News For The Guantánamo Uighurs Andy Worthington Category:Living people Category:Chinese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Exonerated terrorism suspects Category:Uyghurs Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1974 births